


Cuando la vergüenza ajena es un arma letal

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Hayama ha organizado una cita grupal y a Akashi no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que fingir que Nijimura y él no se conocen de nada. Una idea tan mala estaba destinada a fracasar.





	Cuando la vergüenza ajena es un arma letal

—Hayama y Nebuya han organizado una cita grupal —dijo Akashi con semblante serio—, ¿te parece bien?

Nijimura lo miró en busca de algún indicio que le confirmase que Akashi, por algún motivo en el que era mejor no indagar, le estaba pidiendo _permiso_. Los dos eran bien mayorcitos para saber lo que hacían y, en honor a la verdad, Nijimura prefería con creces su papel de novio y no de madre estricta de un chaval en la edad del pavo. Si Akashi quería ir a hacer bulto a una cita de estas grupales para que Hayama y Nebuya pudiesen pillar cacho de una vez, adelante. No iba a ser él el que se opusiese.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —preguntó al fin, perdido en la cara de enciclopedia Larousse de su novio.

A Akashi la pregunta le debió de pillar por sorpresa, a juzgar por la forma en la que arqueó las cejas.

—En absoluto. Era para saber si tú también querías venir.

—¿Yo? —Nijimura se señaló a sí mismo, incrédulo.

Al parecer, a Hayama le gustaba una chica, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para pedirle una cita a solas, que sería lo suyo, de modo que organizó una cita grupal “para conocer gente, ya sabes” y necesitaba llevar consigo a cuatro tíos más que no supusiesen una competencia real. Las dos opciones principales, como no podía ser de otra manera, fueron Nebuya y Mayuzumi. A Akashi lo debieron de invitar porque —y Nijimura se conmovió un poco al barajar esa posibilidad—ya estaba felizmente en una relación y no necesitaba líos de faldas en su vida.

—¿Y por qué no llaman a Mibuchi? —Nijimura se cruzó de brazos y dejó el mando de la tele en la mesilla del salón, de mala gana. Akashi se sentó a su lado, pegándose a él lo más posible, y esa era la señal de que, quisiese o no, Nijimura iba a acabar cediendo.

No sabía decirle que no a Akashi cuando se ponía en modo gato pesado.

—Deberías saber que Mibuchi _sí_ es competencia —aclaró Akashi con una sonrisa.

—Ahí me has pillado. —Nijimura contuvo una risotada, imaginándose perfectamente a Mibuchi siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas mientras Hayama y Nebuya se fundían en la oscuridad. O sea, como Mayuzumi—. Pero aun así no me hace gracia la idea.

—¿Por?

—Porque una cosa es que _tú_ vayas a una cita en grupo, que sé que no va a pasar nada por lo que me tenga que preocupar —Nijimura apartó la mirada de los ojos inquisitivos de Akashi— y otra es que _yo_ tenga que ver cómo otra gente se baba por ti.

—¿Por qué das por hecho que va a suceder eso?

—¿Cómo _no_ va a suceder eso? —Nijimura se indignó, ¡y no era para menos!

Esa indignación tan sincera a Akashi se le antojó hasta tierna. Era como si Nijimura le acabase de lanzar un piropo encubierto de rabia. Lo peor de todo es que él mismo fue consciente de ese detalle y acabó con un sonrojo ridículo que, muy a su pesar, lo único que consiguió fue acrecentar la cara de satisfacción de Akashi.

Pero en serio, Nijimura tenía una fe inquebrantable en su pareja y no había ningún motivo por el que ponerse celoso. Eso, sin embargo, no quitaba que no le gustase ver cómo algunas chicas de sonrisa angelical y ojos brillantes se lo intentaban ligar en su cara.

*

El hecho de que Nijimura acabase accediendo a la propuesta de Akashi reflejaba su falta de amor propio. Por si tenía alguna duda al respecto, Mayuzumi, que había llegado antes que ellos a la quedada, le lanzó una mirada donde solo había compasión. Bueno, y algo de escarnio.

Debería dejar de mirar mal a Mayuzumi, que luego Akashi se enfadaba con él.

—Ahora es cuando me vais a decir que vais a fingir que no os conocéis —Mayuzumi apagó su cigarro.

—Ese es el plan —respondió Nijimura entre dientes.

—Resultará más creíble si no os pegáis el uno al otro como una lapa.

Akashi reconoció la verdad subyacente en la lógica de Mayuzumi y se apartó como dos metros de su novio. Así ya nadie sospecharía de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, como si así pudiese evitar que Mayuzumi se fuese a reír a su costa.

Al poco llegaron Hayama y Nebuya, más repeinados que nunca, acompañados de un grupo de chicas que debían de rondar los treinta años. A Nijimura se le fue la vista a una que llevaba la alianza puesta; intentaría sentarse cerca de esa, que no tenía pinta de venir a ligar. O eso esperaba él.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Empezamos ya con las presentaciones o qué? —Nebuya se frotó las manos. Con esas pintas parecía un vendedor de coches de poca monta, pero con una voluntad férrea por mejorar en la vida.

—Que nooo, Ei-chan, que eso ya lo hacemos en el bar.

—¿Será la primera vez que va a una cita grupal? ¡Qué rico! —comentó una de las chicas entre risas.

Se dirigieron a un bar tradicional que había por el vecindario. No es que fuera la gran cosa, pero había bastante donde escoger y los precios no estaban del todo mal. Eso sí, Akashi solía quejarse de que el local no estaba tan limpio como debería.

El cuerpo de Nijimura gravitó naturalmente hacia Akashi, que no vio nada mejor que hacer que presentarse con una sonrisa cordial empañada por una mirada que no deparaba nada bueno.

—Soy Akashi, encantado —dijo—. ¿Eres el amigo de Hayama?

Podrían haber fingido ser amigos y dejarse de complicaciones, pero Akashi había tirado por la vía difícil y Nijimura, tonto como era, vio en aquel plan absurdo un desafío de lo más interesante. Ahora que lo estaban poniendo en práctica, sin embargo, le estaba entrando una vergüenza que amenazaba con freírle el cerebro.

—Nijimura —respondió en voz baja—. De Nebuya, en realidad. El amigo de Hayama es el tío borde ese de ahí.

Nijimura señaló a Mayuzumi y Akashi le rio la gracia con discreción.

Entraron en el bar, lo que significaba que tocaba una de las peores partes de todas: tomar asiento. Había una chica, una tal Kumiko, a la que Hayama le había echado el ojo, de modo que lo suyo sería dejar que se sentasen el uno enfrente del otro. Nebuya no tenía ligue fijo, pero había dos chicas que parecían tener cierto interés en él. Eso significaba que para Mayuzumi, Akashi y Nijimura quedaban dos: la que estaba casada y una con toda la pinta de querer irse a su casa a darse un baño relajante.

Mayuzumi miró a Akashi y a Nijimura con asco antes de sentarse con desgana.

Comenzó la ronda de presentaciones. A Nijimura casi le entró la risa cuando tanto Hayama como Nebuya se pusieron años de más para hacerse los guays. Como Akashi se presentó diciendo que estaba soltero y sin compromisos, Nijimura hizo lo propio. No sonaba nada convencido, así que no fue extraño que le cayese la dichosa preguntita.

—Nijimura-kun, has dicho que estás soltero, ¿no?

Lo que no se esperaba es que quien la formulase no fuese otro que Akashi. Cabrón. Encima que Nijimura venía a hacerle un favor, el muy maldito iba y le hacía esto.

—Sí, bueno…

—¡No pareces muy convencido! —La casada, Kanzaki, soltó una risita—. ¿Será que ya le has echado el ojo a alguien?

Mayuzumi dio un sorbo a su cerveza. La noche prometía ser larga. Akashi, por otra parte, parecía muy interesado por descubrir más sobre la supuesta vida de soltero de su pareja.

—Algo así —reconoció Nijimura con timidez. La sonrisa sutil de Akashi le estaba derritiendo.

Menos mal que ahí estaba la tal Kanzaki, que no solo estaba casada, sino que tenía dos hijas, para socorrerle. La buena mujer estaba ahí para hacerle un favor a su amiga Kumiko, el ligue de Hayama, y no tenía intención alguna de echarse un amante. La otra chica tampoco parecía muy amiga de la idea de echarse novio.

—Solo estoy aquí para hacerle un favor a Hana-chan —explicó de mala gana.

— _Ah_ —contestó Nijimura sintiéndose aún más idiota que antes.

—Lo sentimos, chicos. —Kanzaki sonrió—. Pero bueno, nada de esto impide que nos lo pasemos bien charlando, ¿no? Venga, hablad un poco de vosotros, que aquí la única que le da a la lengua soy yo.

Nijimura prefería escuchar más sobre las hijas de Kanzaki que ponerse a hablar de su vida, pero no parecía que quedase otro remedio. Sobre todo porque a Mayuzumi le había comido la lengua el gato.

—Pues… no hay mucho que decir de mí. Tengo veinticuatro años, soy enfermero y me gusta jugar al básket y al ping-pong. También practico karate, aunque últimamente lo tengo algo olvidado.

—Vaya, estás hecho todo un deportista. —A Akashi se le iluminaron los ojillos, como si de verdad estuviese conociendo a Nijimura por primera vez—. A mí también me gusta el baloncesto.

A Nijimura se le formó una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¿No eres un poco bajito?

Kanzaki pareció algo apurada por aquel comentario, mientras que Mayuzumi se atragantó con el edamame.

—Veo que también tienes sentido del humor. —Akashi se metió un trozo de pepino en la boca con toda la dignidad del mundo—. Si quieres, un día te puedo enseñar de qué soy capaz. En el baloncesto la altura no lo es todo, Nijimura-kun.

Justo cuando Akashi iba a coger otro trozo de pepino, Nijimura se lo quitó a toda velocidad con algo en la mirada que solo se podía calificar como maldad. Mayuzumi carraspeó.

—Acepto el reto. Bueno, Akashi-kun, cuéntanos algo de ti.

—No tengo mucho que contar, sinceramente. He venido con mi amigo, Mayuzumi, para ayudar a Nebuya con su situación sentimental. Al igual que a Nijimura-kun, me gusta hacer deporte, aunque también soy un apasionado del shogi y de la ceremonia del té.

—¿Cómo se puede ser apasionado de la ceremonia del té? —masculló Mayuzumi, mirando a Nijimura con complicidad.

—¡No, no, pero si suena muy interesante! —Kanzaki juntó las palmas de las manos, emocionada.

—Lo es, desde luego que lo es. También me gusta el ikebana, aunque he de reconocer que últimamente no le dedico tanto tiempo como debería. Y, por supuesto, también disfruto leyendo a los autores clásicos.

Pero si Akashi lo único que leía, además del periódico, eran las novelas extrañas que le prestaba Mayuzumi. Es más, Nijimura estaba convencido de que varios de los tomos que invadían las estanterías de casa ya se los había comprado directamente.

—Haces de todo, ¿eh? —comentó Nijimura.

—Nada que envidiar a tus aficiones, Nijimura-kun. Pareces una persona muy activa. —Akashi sonrió con malicia—. ¿Vives solo, por algún casual?

—Sí, bueno… —Miró hacia otro lado—. Tengo un “amigo” que gorronea constantemente, pero técnicamente vivo solo.

—Un hombre de veintitantos y soltero. Miedo me da tu casa —comentó la amargada.

Mayuzumi la miró con acusación y resentimiento. Como si él no fuese igual, ojo.

Normal, si es que la casa de Mayuzumi era mejor no pisarla. Un día Nijimura se pasó por ahí para recoger a Akashi y por poco se lo encontró bajo una montaña de revistas y envases de fideos instantáneos.

—No te creas, soy un tío bastante ordenado dentro de lo que cabe. Y tampoco es que cocine mal, así que me las apaño.

—Igualito que el ex de mi hermana —comentó Kanzaki entre risas, dándole un codazo a la otra.

—Tu “amigo” debe de ser muy afortunado de tenerte. —Akashi ladeó la cabeza—. Me sorprende que sigas soltero, Nijimura-kun. Sé de muchas chicas que estarían muy interesadas en alguien como tú. Puedo presentarte a alguna de mis amigas, si quieres.

—¿Y me lo dices _tú_ a mí?  —Nijimura sonrió, perdiéndose en los ojazos de Akashi. Menos mal que esa farsa iba a terminar pronto y podría volver a casa con él, así podría darle un buen coscorrón por provocarle de esa manera. Y un beso también, porque anda que no era mono.

Kanzaki los miró con aire divertido, pero inocente, y la otra ya ni se molestó en ocultar su hostilidad hacia ellos. Mayuzumi siguió bebiendo cerveza, aunque no se cortó ni un pelo al darle un pisotón a Nijimura.

Nijimura, demostrando que era un ser civil, le dio un codazo.

—Ah, Mayuzumi-kun, ¿también conocías a Nijimura-kun de antes?

—Sí, por desgracia.

—Debe de ser el Shuu-chan del que tanto me hablas, ¿no es así? Es un honor tener la oportunidad de conocerlo al fin.

—Deja el alcohol, Akashi. No te sienta bien.

—No te hagas el tímido. Siempre me has hablado muy bien de Nijimura-kun, o Shuu-chan. —recalcó Akashi antes de sonreírle de lleno a Nijimura—. Ya entiendo el porqué.

—No me hagas la pelota, que no te voy a pagar la consumición —respondió Nijimura intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Sabía que Akashi seguía en su teatrillo, pero acababa de lanzarle un piropo y eso era algo que a Nijimura le llegaba hasta el fondo del corazón. Solo quería llegar a casa y comérselo a besos.

—Si es por falta de dinero, puedo invitarte yo a ti. Entiendo que un hombre que vive solo no puede permitirse demasiados gastos, ¿me equivoco?

—¡Oh! ¿Tú no vives solo? —preguntó Kanzaki con curiosidad.

—Por ahora vivo con mi padre. Me gustaría tener el mismo valor que Nijimura-kun o Mayuzumi e independizarme, pero no creo que mi padre se muestre conforme. Es bastante estricto.

Y tanto. Akashi por poco le tuvo que confirmar a su padre que Nijimura era una persona perfectamente apta para el papel de siervo personal que bien podría haber encontrado en la residencia de los Akashi. Salvo que Nijimura, pese a lo servicial y atento que era, le ayudó de una manera mucho más eficaz: le enseñó a hacer las tareas por sí mismo.

A su padre le daría un infarto de saber que su hijo iba por ahí poniendo lavadoras o pasando la aspiradora.

—Al principio es duro, pero luego es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Si yo sobrevivo, ten por seguro que tú también. Siempre y cuando no sigas el ejemplo de Mayuzumi, claro.

—Es verdad. Será mejor que siga tu ejemplo. —Akashi apoyó la mejilla en la mano, ya algo achispado por el alcohol—. Pareces muy responsable, desde luego. No me sorprendería que fueses capitán del equipo de baloncesto o de karate en el colegio.

—Pues sí. Qué observador eres, ¿eh? —Nijimura lo miró un poco mal—. Pero más que un capitán, me sentía como un canguro. Menuda manada de mocosos, de verdad. Había un enano que siempre andaba detrás de mí con un bloc de notas, como si fuese mi secretario o algo.

Solo Mayuzumi supo verle la gracia a aquel comentario. Luego era Akashi el que iba mundo adelante presumiendo de un sentido del humor inigualable.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó Mayuzumi.

Nijimura dio un bocado a una de las alitas de pollo con miso rojo. Aunque ya estaban algo frías, tenían un saborcillo de lo más agradable. Debería fijarse en si le estaban gustando a Akashi para así prepararlas un día de estos en casa.

—Se llamaba —Nijimura hizo una pausa— Seiji.

—Seiji —repitieron Mayuzumi y Akashi al unísono.

—Debíais de ser muy cercanos si os tratabais por el nombre de pila —apostilló Akashi.

—No te creas. Lo que pasa es que en mi equipo había un aire de camadería tremendo, pero anda si no era pesado el Seiji este.

A Akashi le empezaron a temblar los labios. Por suerte, fue lo suficientemente listo como para salir de la situación con gracia.

—Perdona que me ría, pero es justo lo contrario que en mi equipo. Teníamos un capitán especialmente gruñón que siempre nos gritaba y alimentaba la rivalidad entre nosotros. Se llamaba Nishimura.

—Qué asco de tío, ¿no? Debías de odiarlo —Nijimura puso su cara de pato enfadado.

La respuesta de Akashi fue una sonrisa críptica. Pues para tener tantas quejas sobre la gestión de Nijimura en el club, bien que las tenía calladas. A no ser que todas esas sugerencias con las que lo bombardeaba y sus preguntas sobre el devenir de Haizaki fuesen críticas encubiertas.

Las chicas no parecían muy interesadas por este tema de conversación, a juzgar por sus sonrisas incómodas y ojos confundidos. Kanzaki volvió a hablar un poco de sus hijas, mencionando que a una de ellas parecía interesarle bastante el baloncesto, y de un modo casi imposible logró encauzar la charla al viscoso terreno del cotilleo barato.

—Mayuzumi-kun, ¿y tú qué? ¿Tienes novia?

Mayuzumi dio un sorbo a su cerveza ya templada.

—No.

Dio otro sorbo. Eso significaba que no iba a darle el gusto de seguir por esos derroteros. La mirada aburrida de Kanzaki pasó a Nijimura, volviéndose a iluminar como si ya se hubiese olvidado de la decepción que era Mayuzumi.

—Tú habías dicho antes que te gustaba alguien, ¿no? Cuenta, cuenta.

La tentación de ponerse describir a Himuro Tatsuya exhaustivamente era fuerte, pero eso significaría que Akashi se picaría y uno de los dos acabaría durmiendo en el sofá. Tampoco era cuestión de amargarle la noche al pobre.

—Llevo un tiempo detrás de una persona. —Nijimura se rascó la barbilla—. Una persona que es una chica.

La cara de descrédito de la chica que no estaba casada fue casi tan grande e intensa como la de Mayuzumi, que no era poco.

—Una chica —repitió ella, resoplando. Su amiga le dio un codazo.

—Una afortunada. Debe de ser una mujer notable si ha sido capaz de atraer a alguien como tú, Nijimura-kun —Akashi le acarició la rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Otro pisotón por parte de Mayuzumi.

—Me tiene que soportar a mí, así que no sé si tiene tanta suerte. —Nijimura miró fijamente su jarra de cerveza—. Es algo rarita, demasiado orgullosa y tiene un sentido del humor que creo que no entiende ni ella, pero… no sé qué haría sin ella.

Estaba poniendo una sonrisa de imbécil, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar.

Igual a él también le estaba empezando a afectar el alcohol. Qué triste. Lo peor es que no se atrevió a mirar la carita de adoración que le estaba regalando Akashi con una discreción más que discutible.

—¡Oooh! —A Kanzaki los ojos le hicieron chiribitas— ¿Y se lo has dicho?

—No con esas palabras, pero supongo que lo sabe —miró a Akashi en busca de una confirmación y lo único que recibió fue una cara indescifrable—. La sutileza no es muy fuerte.

—No hace falta que lo jures —respondieron los restos mortales de Mayuzumi. Causa del fallecimiento: vergüenza ajena.

—¡Pero díselo, hombre! ¡Nosotras te apoyamos! —Kanzaki aplaudió y pasó a su siguiente víctima—. ¿Y a ti, Akashi-kun? ¿Te hace tilín alguien?

Akashi se quedó mirando con aire ausente su botella casi vacía. Este era el momento idóneo para que Nijimura se preparase mentalmente para la burrada que fuese a soltar su novio. Esperaba que no se pasase de cursi, porque lo veía capaz de eso y mucho más.

—A decir verdad, soy un soltero bastante exigente —explicó Akashi de manera pausada. Era más fácil decir que no, como Mayuzumi, y no seguir estirando el tema de conversación.

Tampoco habría estado mal que el asunto se quedase ahí y que saltaran de lleno al siguiente tema, pero eso habría sido hacer de la vida de Nijimura algo fácil y el destino era un claro detractor de esa idea. Alguien ya le tuvo que preguntar a Akashi cuál era su tipo de chica ideal.

Mayuzumi miró de reojo a Nijimura, que había vivido momentos de mayor tranquilidad en su vida, y continuó a lo suyo.

—Veamos, me gustan las personas que inspiran a los demás. Alguien fuerte, responsable, sincero y con carácter, pero también humilde y atento. —Akashi puso la más sibilina de las sonrisas—. Creo que me resultará complicado encontrar a alguien así.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Nijimura, que se debatía entre irse al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría o darle la madre de las collejas a Akashi.  Maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió seguirle el juego en vez de ir por la verdad por delante, como la gente normal. O fingir que eran amigos, incluso.

Nijimura recordó su temor de ver cómo otra gente ligaba con Akashi, pero ahora su mayor pesadilla era que Akashi ligase _con él_. Como no podía ser de otra manera, el sonrojo de Nijimura lo transformó en un tomate humano y fosforescente, de modo que Kanzaki y la otra (se llamase como se llamase) lo miraron con una preocupación más que evidente.

—¿Estás bien?

Si quería sobrevivir a aquella noche, podía seguir la mentalidad de Mayuzumi y dejarse avasallar, cosa que, teniendo en cuenta el carácter de perro pulgoso de Nijimura, era casi imposible. La otra posibilidad era ser un capullo él también.

Iba a ser complicado, pero no iba a desistir. A fin de cuentas, a Akashi le gustaban los tipos fuertes.

—Mejor que nunca. —Nijimura frunció el ceño—. En fin, Akashi-kun, no creo que tengas problema en echarte novi…a. Eres un buen partido, ¿que no?

Mayuzumi se echó una mano a la frente.

Las chicas sonrieron como si Nijimura estuviese bromeando.

—Es todo un halago viniendo de ti. —Akashi cerró los ojos justo a tiempo para perderse las dagas visuales que le lanzaba Mayuzumi—. Espero que puedas conquistar pronto a esa chica que tanto te gusta.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho —admitió Nijimura con una sonrisa burlona.

Fuese lo que fuese que quisiese decir Akashi al respecto quedó silenciado bajo el peso de su propia vergüenza. Era generalmente él quien tenía la última palabra, pero esta era vez era Nijimura el que iba a reír el último.

O no.

—No me extraña —concedió Akashi con una risa tenue.

Solamente dijo eso, que no era ni una provocación ni nada para lo que Nijimura, en teoría, no estuviese preparado; aun así, sintió que acababa de perder la batalla. El alcohol había hecho que los carrillos de Akashi se tintasen de rosa intenso y que sus párpados le pesasen más de lo normal. Estaba cansado. _Estaba adorable_. Y encima actuaba como si lo normal fuese enamorarse de Nijimura, como si él mismo no fuese la persona más irresistible en aquel bar.

Olvidándose de dónde estaba, Nijimura fue tan estúpido como para sonreír como un bobo. No debía acariciarle ahora la cara a Akashi, no debería, no. No podía.

—No se os puede sacar de casa —declaró Mayuzumi al borde de arañarles los ojos.

—¡Akashi! ¡Nijimura! —Hayama, en un extremo de la mesa contigua, levantó su jarra de cerveza y les guiñó (mal) un ojo. No sabía hacerlo, pero siempre lo intentaba de todos modos—. ¡A unos doscientos metros hay un Love Hotel! Menudos son estos dos.

A Nebuya le entró un ataque de risa que por poco ensordó hasta a los que estaban en la cocina del bar. Akashi sonrió con ese aire de falso misterio. Mayuzumi suspiró años de vida. Kanzaki acababa de soltar un pequeño _oh_ de lo más esclarecedor, mientras que la otra, a saber por qué, no parecía sobresaltada.

Nijimura, siendo como era, se levantó de un brinco y con más sed de sangre que de cerveza.

—¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS TÚ, EH?!

Akashi le tiró de la manga de la camisa a modo de señal de que _tenía_ que calmarse lo antes posible. Es verdad, mejor tener la fiesta en paz. Nijimura, entre protestas, una mirada sanguinaria y la sangre a ebullición, volvió a tomar asiento. Lo único que le servía de ayuda eran las caricias con propiedades mágicas de Akashi en la rodilla.

*

Después de entrar con discreción en el mundo de la borrachera, era momento de ir al karaoke y darlo todo hasta el amanecer. Eso es lo que habrían hecho Akashi y Nijimura de no ser porque eran una pareja de aburridos que tenían que madrugar. Además de que iba a ser imposible soportar otra sesión de flirteo intenso cortesía de Akashi.

Mayuzumi había sido listo y se había ido nada más pagar su consumición en el bar. Menudo elemento.

—¡Pero no os vayáis! ¡La noche es joven! —protestó Nebuya.

—Pero yo no —contestó Nijimura, tan cascarrabias que haría que Mayuzumi a su lado fuese la alegría de la huerta.

Nijimura y Akashi se despidieron como la gente civilizada que querían hacer ver que eran, pero una vocecilla les impidió que se marchasen ya.

—Ah, ¿vais en la misma dirección? —preguntó Kanzaki con un toque travieso.

—Se ve que sí. Menuda casualidad, ¿eh, Akashi-kun?

—Este es, a fin de cuentas, un vecindario pequeño —respondió Akashi, sonriéndole a Kanzaki con complicidad y con la mano de Nijimura revolviéndole el pelo.

Ahora sí, emprendieron el camino a casa con calor en las mejillas y un frío mortal helándoles el resto del cuerpo.

—Joder, qué vergüenza. —Nijimura enterró las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Ya podías cortarte un poco, ¿no?

—¿Oh? No sé de qué estás hablando, Nijimura-kun.

—Basta.

—¿Vas a llevarme a tu piso de soltero? —Akashi seguía a su bola—. Espero que la chica que te gusta no se ponga celosa.

—Te estás ganando un coscorrón. Te aviso.

—¿Es un coscorrón lo que quieres darme? —Akashi se acercó un poco más a Nijimura, que ya estaba derrotado y con los niveles de violencia por los suelos. 

Akashi tenía el don de ser adorable en los momentos menos oportunos, así que Nijimura, haciendo de tripas corazón, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se permitió el lujo de darle un beso en la mejilla. Mejor dejar el coscorrón para otro día.


End file.
